Autobot Academy
by Victorsmyname
Summary: TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE WAR. Meet Vulgar, an Autobot who has just been accepted to Autobot Academy. Pranks, Danger, Friendships, Setups and more are included in this must read story! This is a G1 AU. OCs are welcomed, just use profile in my bio. Suggestions and advice is fully welcomed. And Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

** Greetings Transformers fans! This is a story I just couldn't get my mind off of so I wrote it. I know I didn't finish my other stories, but I got writer's block and decided to start something else. This series will have a series of sequal stories to go along with it. It will be following the life of an Autobot named Vulgar ( my very first OC ) as meets many Autobots and faces a ton of adventure. This will be a G1 AU. Enjoy!**

Iacon: Early part of Great War

From above Iacon you can see huge buildings with road ways that go around the city. Jets could be seen streaking across the open sky, over tall buildings. On one of the roadways, a red and black vehicle with four wheels was zipping past other Autobots on the road, obviously in a rush.

"I'm so going to be late! I knew I should have bought those rocket boosters when I had the chance!" shouted the Autobot.

The Autobot finally reached his destination, a large building with several smaller buildings connected to it.

" I finally made it and with time to spare!" said the Autobot as he transformed into robot mode.

An Autobot was guarding the entrance to the conplex. He was a big bot with a red and black paint job. His name was Roller.

"Hold up! I'm going to need some identification, whats your serial code?" said Roller.

"Uh, 3117 sir!" said the Autobot.

"3,1,1,7..." said Roller as he typed the numbers into his data pad. "Alright Vulgar, your good to go! Here's your program"

Vulgar grabbed his program and raced inside. Once he was in, Vulgar looked around at the crowded main room with awe.

"Wow, so many bots! I can already tell I'm going to get lost here easily" said Vulgar.

"Um, are you talking to yourself?" asked a short red and white bot.

"Huh, what? No!" said a very embarassed Vulgar.

"It's okay if you are! I sometimes do that myself, but only when I'm alone. Which is why I was concerned when you started talking to yourself. If you have any mental problems, I know somebody who can help you with that. You know I'm here to train on working in a command center or something, names Swerve by the way. Whats your name? Do you have a name? Is it embarassing? If it is, you can tell me I won't tell a spark. I'm good with secrets, hey did you know that cybertron is really..." continued Swerve.

"Okay, um Swerve, nice meeting you but I have to go to my dorm" said Vulgar.

"Okay see you later, if I ever see you again" said Swerve.

_Note to self, avoid Swerve, _thought Vulgar.

Vulgar continued to walk through the Academies hallways when a taller blue Autobot, with only one optic, shoulder bumped him.

"Hey watch where your going!" said the blue mech.

"Me! Your the one who shoulder bumped me!" said Vulgar.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it? Fine. Bring it on!" said the Autobot as he charged at Vulgar.

Vulgar sidestepped and tripped the Autobot.

"Argh!" said the Autobot as he landed optic first on the hard, cold floor.

The Autobot then managed to leap off his feet and land a clear punch across Vulgar's face with his claw. Vulgar staggered back, then grinned and kicked the Autobot in the chest, then he tackled him to the floor. The two Autobots began to wrestle on the floor when two large hands grabbed them both by the head and pulled them up.

"What exactly do you two think your doing?" asked the bigger bot.

"He started it!" shouted Vulgar.

"Whirl! What did I tell you about provoking other students? Next time I catch EITHER of you fighting with each other, I will personally have you both kicked out of the Academy. Is that understood?" said the bigger bot.

"Yes Ultra Magnus sir" said Vulgar, who immediantly reconized the bot from the beginning.

"Good." said Ultra Magnus as he let both Autobots go.

As the bots got back on their feet, Whirl said "Hey, nice moves back their, where did you learn to fight?"

"My sergent back at boot camp was tough and taught us how to fight." said Vulgar.

"Well, sorry 'bout before, sometimes I get angry and attack other bots. No hard feelings?" said Whirl, with an outstretched arm.

Vulgar considered it for a second then shook the claw and said "Sure, were cool."

"Cool, whats you name?" said Whirl.

"I'm Vulgar"said Vulgar.

"Cool, so see ya Vulgar" said Whirl.

_Well that's one way to meet new bots, _thought Vulgar as he started back on his treck to his dorm.

As Vulgar was again walking through Autobot Academy's hallways, two femmes, one pink and the other purple, walked up to him.

"Hey, do you know how to get to section 205?" asked the pink one.

"Sure, I was heading their myself." said Vulgar.

**10 minutes later:**

The three bots were still walking toward their dorms. They were chatting while they were walking.

"...So then Kup said 'Get your tailpipe into gear, or I'll do it myself!'" said Vulgar while the other femmes, Arcee and Nautica, could not contain their laughter.

"Anyway, where are you planning on going after you graduate from here?" asked Vulgar mainly to Arcee.

"Well, I'm training to be an intelligence officer." said Arcee with pride.

"Cool! like a secret agent, right?" said Vulgar while smirking.

"I guess you can say that." said Arcee.

"What about you Nautica, what are you training to be?" asked Vulgar.

"I'm going to be a quantum engineer." said Nautica.

"Quantum engines allow a ship to get from one place in the galaxy to another, right?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. I figured I'd become something that will benefit myself after the war ends." said Nautica.

"You really think this Autobot/Decepticon war will end?" asked Vulgar.

"Well sure! I mean I hope. I just want to be able to at least make their." said Nautica.

"Hey what about you? What do you want be?" asked Arcee.

Uh I don't really feel like sharing, you guys might laugh." said Vulgar, who was a little embarrased.

"Oh come on tell us!" said Nautica.

"Yeah! we won't laugh at you, no matter what it is." said Arcee with a reasurring smile that made Vulgar feel like melting.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." said Vulgar as he began" I want to be a commander of a squad of Autobots."

Arcee and Nautica stared at him with disbelief.

"It's always been my dream to lead others into a battle. I got my inspiration from Optimus Prime when he lead an army of brave Autobots to repel an attack on my home city. The way that he inspired others to keep fighting even against impossible odds, was enough to inspire me. Everyday I trained in strategy and fighting, just so that I can become a leader just like him. Now I know i sound like just some kind of Optimus fan bot , but I fully plan on completing my goals." said Vulgar.

Both Arcee and Nautica were speechless and they both suddenly found themselves admiring Vulgar for his courage and way of speech.

"Wow, you really have a way with words." said Nautica.

"Yeah, and we hope you become a commander someday." said Arcee.

"Thanks, and i hope for the best for you too."said Vulgar.

"And here we are guys!" said Nautica as the three of them came across their dorms.

"Hey Vulgar, do you have an internal comm link?"asked Arcee.

"Sure, why?" asked Vulgar with a smile.

"You want to keep in touch?"said Arcee.

"Yeah! We should link up." said Nautica.

The three of them linked up their comms, said bye one another and headed to their separate dorms.

As Vulgar walked into his dorm, he found the place a mess. He then looked up at the two mechs responsible, one red the other yellow.

"Hey, don't look at me! Most of it's his" said the red one as the yellow one facepalmed himself.

_This is going to be one interesting semester, _thought Vulgar.

**And that ends the first chapter of Autobot Academy! I plan on adding more characters and if anyone has any suggestions, just PM me or leave it in your review. And please don't forget to review the story, you comments keep me going. Also, many thanks to Ghost of the Dawn who inspired me to continue writing transformers so read her(or his?) awesome fanfictions also. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back Transformer Fans! Sorry about the super long time it took me to write this, but here it is! Now enjoy this second Chapter! I wrote because Misfit-Kiwi encouraged me to continue with this story! So happy reading!**

"Uh..." was all Vulgar could say as he stared at the mess of the dorm he was in.

"What is all of this and how did it happen?" asked Vulgar.

"Well you see what happened was..." started the red autobot

"What happened was you messed up our room you idiot!" said the yellow one. "Look, sorry 'bout all this, my brother can be kind of an idiot"

"Hey!"

"I'm Sunstreaker"

"And I'm Sideswipe!"

"My name's Vulgar, I'm assuming you guys are my roommates" said Vulgar, mentally freaking out inside.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll keep annoying little brother here in check" said Sunstreaker.

"We're twins you jerk!"

"Ok, wheres my birth?" asked Vulgar.

"Over there by the window, though I wanted to be by the window..." said Sideswipe before he was clunked on the helm by Sunstreaker.

Vulgar ignored their bickering and went by the window to look at the city below.

"Wow." said Vulgar.

"So, what are you here for Vulgar?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm here to learn the skills I need to become an Autobot commander" said Vulgar with out turning around.

When he did finally turn around, Vulgar saw Sunstreaker with his servo at his chin studying him. Vulgar also saw Sideswipe gawk at him.

"Awesome! That's way better than what we came here for. Me and Sunny over here, came here to get tough enough to join Optimus Prime's team." said Sideswipe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's true. We tried join when we left boot camp, but we were turned down. We hope we can impress Optimus when we graduate from this Academy" said Sunstreaker.

"That's cool. What classes you guys got" asked Vulgar.

"We got Survival, Sharpshooting, and Special Ops." said Sideswipe.

"I'm taking Special Ops, Combat, and Survival" said Vulgar.

"Survival too huh?" said Sunstreaker.

"I know right? They said it is a class to learn how to survive any situation." said Vulgar.

"Well anyway, we got two classes together so that's good, right?" said Sideswipe.

"Yeah, I gotta stasis nap on my birth, night" said Vulgar.

"Night." said Sunstreaker.

"Night" said Sideswipe.

Vulgar lays on and plugs himself in to recharge, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

(Time skip to the next day)

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"Huh?" said Vulgar as he unplugs himself.

"That was the first bell, you should get going" said Sunstreaker as he drags a still asleep Sideswipe with him.

"What!" says Vulgar as he tries to get up but falls on his faceplate. "Ow"

After that, Vulgar heads down the corridor and down the hallway towards the elevator lift. Once the Elevator lift reaches the bottom. Vulgar heads out to the courtyard where his first class is. He arrives just in time as the bell rings. Sunstraeker and Sideswipe are already there, having taken a shortcut.

"Alright bots, Welcome to my survival class!" says the teacher.

_Hey, I know that voice, _thought Vulgar. He looks over the other bot's shoulders and sees the teacher.

"Ironhide?!"

"Oh hey kid, didn't know you were in this class" says Ironhide bluntly.

"I didn't know, you were a teacher here?" said Vulgar.

"Yeah, joined up a couple of months ago. Prime said there was a need for a new Survival teacher, so I signed up! But don't think I'll go easy on ya just because I've been your trainer, kid" said Ironhide.

"I know, but this can't be harder than boot camp" said Vulgar.

"I'll make ya eat those words in a few seconds kid" said Ironhide. "Now listen up youngsters! Your first exercise is to run from here to the end of the courtyard".

"Sounds easy" says Sideswipe as he starts to race ahead but is blasted by hidden turret guns.

"Sideswipe!" said Sunstreaker.

"Relax kid, those guns ain't programmed to kill. Though their blasts still hurt, ha!" said Ironhide as two drones carry Sideswipe to the medic office.'

Everyone look in horror at the courtyard turned war zone, filled with turret guns everywhere.

"Now Go!" said Ironhide causing everyone to run.

"He always like this?" asked a bot named Smokescreen.

"No, sometimes he's mean" said Vulgar bitterly as he barely dodges a shot aimed for his head.

"Hey! Thought you said those turret guns weren't programmed to kill!" yelled Vulgar.

"They aren't, if you get your head blown off, I'm sure Ratchet can fix it! I hope." said Ironhide.

One bot is hit in the mid section and is taken out. A femme is hit in her leg and taken down.

"Hey! What if I fly over!" said a winged bot named Airraid.

He transforms and tries to fly over but falls to the ground head first.

"Wow! That was really lame!" Practically everyone said.

"That's what you get when fly in this no fly zone! The generators here give off an electro field that messes up a flier's nav system." said Ironhide bluntly.

An autobot named Brawn is hit with three blasts but comes out of the smoke unscaved. "It'll take more than that to take me down!" he says.

"Looks like we got a tough one" Ironhide says with a smirk.

"Slag this!" Sunstreaker says as he transforms and drives to the end, dodging more blasts.

Vulgar comes second, leaping and dodging past more shots, never getting hit. Brawn comes third, still not having a scratch on his paint job. The others reach the end eventually.

"Looks like you three might actually make it to the next semester!" says Ironhide.

The bell beeps again and everyone starts to head to their next class.

"Ironhide sure is tough for an old bot" says Smokescreen.

"Yeah, he's seen a lot of action in his days. Guess that's why they made him the teacher for this survival class" said Vulgar.

"Hey, Vulgar right? I'm Smokescreen"

" Nice to meet you, what you got next?" asked Vulgar.

"Special Ops"

"I got Combat, see you around" said Vulgar.

As Vulgar leaves, a shadowy figure with red optics watches him. "Vulgar huh? he might be useful, better keep an eye on him" said the shadowed figure.

**And that ends the long awaited Second Chapter. How will Vulgar fare in his next class? And who was that shadowy figure? Only time will tell, so keep reading Autobot Academy and you'll find out! And thanks Misfit-Kiwi for encouraging me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back Transformers fans! I hope you all had a great week and if you didn't, I hope this cheers you up! If you are reading my story for the first time, then go to chapter 1 and start from there. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

Vulgar is racing down the school to reach his next class. He looks down at his program to check if he is going the right way and goes through a tunnel that connects the Academy to this dome shaped room. Inside the room, Vulgar finds that it has a lot of empty space. On a wall is a long line of weapons, of all shapes and sizes, going along the wall.

"Cool" said Vulgar as he admires the view.

"Oi Vulgar, over here!" shouted a blue one eyed bot.

"Whirl? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? This is my class" said Whirl.

"Oh, right" said Vulgar stupidly

"So you know any bot here?" asked Whirl.

"Nope" said Vulgar.

"Well I do, let me introduce you to them" said Vulgar as Whirl brings him over to a group of bots.

"This is Hot Rod, he's kind of a show off"

"Hi, and I'm not a show off" said Hot Rod as he gave Vulgar a fist bump.

"This is Skids, he's a good fighter but sometimes gets carried away"

"Hey, nice to meet you" said Skids as he gives Vulgar a firm handshake.

"And last but not least, this is Dice"

Dice was a slender fembot that was average sized. She had wings that pointed upward and warm smile. Dice had a white paint job, with red highlights on her shoulders and feet and had bright yellow eyes.

"Hi" said Dice smiling at Vulgar.

Vulgar stared for half a second before say hi back.

"Guys, this is Vulgar. Be careful, his optimism is contagious" said Whirl.

"Alright every bot, settle down class has just begun" said an old grey bot.

"They're letting a fossil like that train us on how to fight?" asked Hot Rod causing some bots to snicker.

"What did ya just call me, ya young punk?!" said the old bot, whose name was Kup.

"Sorry" said Hot Rod half heartly.

"Anyway, since this your first day, I'm want to see all of your skills before I teach ya," said Kup cracking his knuckles "by pitting you again me"

Every bot gulped. Almost every bot.

"Pfft, I could beat that old geezer" said Hot Rod, trying to seem tough.

"Oh, I'd like to see ya try kid" said Kup.

Hot Rod gulped, but started to walk towards Kup when a bot grabbed his arm and said: "Hey, careful, that old bot was a former member of the Primal Vanguard, the toughest bots in their day!"

"Relax, that was probably when he was young, but now he's old and weak" whispered Hot Rod as he gets ready, then lunges towards Kup. Kup easily dodges then delivers a kick to Hot Rod's chest, kicking him forward. Hot Rod skids on the floor and then sits up and rubs his head.

"Who's next?" asked Kup, putting his hands up like a boxer.

Skids runs towards him, jumps then lands on his servos, spreading his legs out and spin kicks at Kup. Kup ducks then trips Skids and grabs his face, slamming it down on the floor. Dice dashes forward and kicks Kup in the face. This causes him to slid backwards but not fall. Vulgar takes the opportunity to uppercut Kup, finally pushing him to the floor.

"Nice kick" says Vulgar.

Dice smiles, but is interrupted by Kup wacking her and Vulgar on the head. "Never loose focus during a fight" says Kup.

Whirl throws a punch at him, but Kup easily dodges and the right hooks Whirl to the side of his head. "See, I didn't loose focus while talking to you" said Kup.

The others also try to beat Kup but horribly fail.

"Overall, you all did terrible," started Kup.

"Thanks for reminding us" said Hot Rod sarcasticly.

"But, that's why I'm here to train you" finished Kup, now glaring at Hot Rod.

Kup walks over to the wall of weapons,"Now choose a weapon your interested in using for this semester"

Everybot eagerly runs over and starts to choose. Dice chooses a long katana and Vulgar picks up a battle axe. "Got any guns here?" asked Whirl.

"Nope, this is all a hand to hand combat class" says Kup.

"Whatever, I'll just use my claws" said Whirl.

"A battle axe? You sure you can even carry something like that?" asked a large green bot, named Bulkhead.

"Don't worry, I'll get stronger, especially with Kup teaching me" said Vulgar.

"Alright, the weapon you have chose now will be the weapon I will train you with. I will train you in armed and unarmed combat. However all weapons must stay in this class, nobody gets to bring their weapon with them when they leave. Is that clear?" said Kup.

"Yes sir!"

The bell rings.

"Alright then, class dismissed" said Kup as he heads to the back of the room. As he is going he glances at Vulgar and Dice. _Those two are strong! They just might make to the big leagues!, _thought Kup.

"Hey, Vulgar right? You mind if I walk with you?" asked Dice.

"Sure" said Vulgar as they head outside.

"So, your really good at fighting, who taught you?" asked Vulgar.

"My sensei was Bludgeon" said Dice.

"Ah, so that's why you chose a sword to be trained with"

"Why did you choose a battle axe? No offence, but you don't really look like the titian type" said Dice.

"I want to become a powerful commander, so I'll need a powerful weapon"

"Nice, I bet you'll become a great commander" said Dice smiling.

"Thanks" said Vulgar, slightly blushing.

"Hey, isn't this your class?" asked Dice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, kind got caught up in our conversation" said Vulgar.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Vulgar. I have to get to my class too" said Dice as she starts to walk away. " We should get together some time"

"Yeah. See you later!" said Vulgar as he walks in the class, smiling to himself.

**Well, well, well, Vulgar sure makes friends easily. What will happen next in Vulgar's Special Ops class? Find out next time at Autobot Academy! And if anyone wants a character to show up, then you can PM me about it or leave it in your review. Vulgar's battle axe kind of looks like this: **** . . Until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back transformers fans! Hope you enjoyed last chapter, it sure was fun to write :). If any of you were wondering what Vulgar looks like: he is green, kind of slim/medium sized, transforms into a cybertronian sports car and his axe is dual edged with a long handle. Any OCs besides Vulgar and Dice here DO NOT belong to me and are borrowed with permission from Mis-Fit Kiwi and crazytransformerslover. Enjoy!**

Vulgar walks into the strangely dark room after just finishing talking to Dice. The door quickly closes behind him and five black orbs with a single red optic pop out, scanning the area.

"Huh?" Vulgar says as he ducks to avoid one of the scanners. A door opens on the other side for Vulgar to exit from. He runs over to it, going past a red laser line setting off an alarm

_Awooga, Awooga, Awooga!_

The lights flick on and a lot of cannons, missile launchers and guns point at Vulgar. "Scrap" was all he could mutter.

A dark sleek figure walks into the room and sighs. "And so you were the last" she says, deactivating the weapons.

"Was this some kind of test? If so, can I have a redo" asked Vulgar.

"It was a test, and you failed. But don't worry, by the end of this marking period, this will be almost too easy for you" the fem-bot says.

The other students enter from the back also, having already failed the test. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Arcee wave at Vulgar. Vulgar walks over to them, giving Sideswipe a fist bump.

"So, you failed too huh" said Arcee smirking.

"Yeah, stealth isn't really my strong suit. I kind of, tripped the red laser line" said Vulgar scratching the back of his head."How did you fail Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe doesn't answer, and just stares past Vulgar at the instructor. Time seemed to move slow in his eyes as he watched her turn her head towards him and raises an eye brow.

"Yo, swipe!" said Sunstreaker banging Sideswipe on the head, snapping him out of it.

"Dude, what's up with you?" asked Vulgar.

"S-she's so hot" said Sideswipe, slightly twitching.

"You do realize she's our teacher and is probably way older than you" said Arcee rolling her optics.

"Yeah, so? Age is just a number to me" said Sideswipe. "In fact, I'm going to go over there and introduce myself" said Sideswipe with confidence as he strides over to the teacher.

The teacher sees Sideswipe come towards her. "Hey, what's your name?" asks Sideswipe in the suavest way he could.

"Melanoid" she answers bluntly.

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty bot like you" responds Sideswipe, receiving an eye roll from Melanoid.

"And your name is?" asks Melanoid.

"Sideswipe, but you can call me whatever you want"

"Right, Sidewipe. Would mind you mind going back to your place with the other students before I brief you all on this class' requirements?" asked Melanoid.

"Oh, don't compare me to the others, we're like equals. Maybe, even more if you would like" said Sideswipe while winking.

"Go back with the other students, I won't repeat myself" said Melanoid.

Sideswipe, reluctantly wen't back. As he walked back, Sunstreaker face palms himself.

"Well that could have gone better" said Vulgar.

"Don't worry, I'll win her spark soon, she's just playing hard-to-get" said Sideswipe.

Melanoid clapped her servos loudly,"Alright class, welcome to the Special Ops class. In here, you will learn the advanced ways of infiltration and scouting. For starters, I'm going to teach you the basics of sneaking around. Who would like to come up here for a demonstration with me?"

Sideswipe slightly blushes and starts to raise his hand, only for it to be put down by Sunstreaker shaking his head. A light and dark blue femme raises her hand.

"Alright, what's your name?" asked Melanoid.

"Name's Wayfinder" said the femme.

"Ok Wayfinder, stand here" Melanoid says.

Wayfinder walks over to a hallway with a couple of large boxes. "Here?"

"Yes," says Melanoid while pressing a few buttons on a panel. Three drones come out and start acting like they are on surveillance. "Your objective is to avoid those drones and make it across this hallway"

"Ha! Sounds too easy!" said Wayfinder as she starts to make it across, but hides behind a box before one of the drones turns it head to her.

"By the way, the drones have motion sensors, so you'll have to move quick enough." said Melanoid.

"That not fair! You never told me that!" said Wayfinder. She then jumps behind another box as one of the drones attacks it.

"They also have sharp audio receptors" said Melanoid, slightly smiling. Wayfinder glares at her, then ducks behind the box to prevent the drone from seeing her. Wayfinder uses her foot thrusters to prepells herself to the next box. She keeps doing this until she gets to the last box, then she just runs over to the end.

"Well teach, how did I do?" asked Wayfinder.

"You got a 0" said Melanoid.

"What! But I got across!"

"But, your thrusters would have drawn their attention. Or, if this was in the field, you would have alerted other Decepticons in the area." said Melanoid. "It doesn't matter that you got across, the objective was to be unseen while sneaking across."

Wayfinder crosses her arms and walks off.

"Alright, your next!" said Melanoid, pointing at Vulgar.

"Me? But I didn't raise my hand." said Vulgar.

"It doesn't matter, now come up here" said Melanoid. Vulgar walks toward her nervously.

"Alright, you know the deal, now go." said Melanoid. Vulgar runs to the first box undetected and crotches down. He slowly looks over the box and sees a drone next to the second box. Vulgar waits till the drone walks away, then slowly walks toward the box. _Slowly, slowly, _Vulgar thinks in his processor as he gets closer to the drone. Then, Vulgar slips on a wrench that was left on the floor. Time seemed to move slow as Vulgar fell backwards. _Scrap, _he thought. As Vulgar fell on the floor, the drone turned it's head and alerted a strange noise causing the other drones to surround Vulgar.

"Well, you failed" said Melanoid, as she helps Vulgar up.

"I know that. I failed because I slipped on the wrench and got caught." said Vulgar.

"Actually, you failed because you failed to even notice the wrench in front of you. Every bot makes mistakes, but even protoforms can notice things like that. What you need to work on, is taking in your surroundings. That would have helped you a lot." said Melanoid.

"Hmm, thanks." said Vulgar, smiling. He then walks over to the others as Melanoid calls the next bot.

"You did ok kid!" said Wayfinder, punching Vulgar in the arm.

"Uh, thanks." said Vulgar, _Why does every bot call me a kid?  
_

"Nice job, though it would have been better if you didn't fall." said Whirl. Arcee punches Whirl in the shoulder.

"Don't mind him, you did good." said Arcee.

**All the other Autobots go on their tests. Then the bell rings**

"Wow, I can't believe that I got a 20 out of 100. I mean, I worked so hard to impress her." lamented Sideswipe.

"Your still trying to get her? Face it Sideswipe, she's way out of your league." said Sunstreaker.

"No one is out of my league." said Sideswipe confidently.

"Whatever" said Sunstreaker.

"Stealth never was my strong suit anyway." said Swerve.

"That's because you tried to talk the drones to death when you were supposed to be hiding." said Wayfinder,

As every bot leaves the room, a shadowed figure watches Vulgar from a corner. "Even though he isn't the stealthiest bot, he still may prove useful." says the shadowed figure. Vulgar hears something and looks. The figure disappears behind the wall. Vulgar brushes it off and heads out. _That was my last class, guess I free for the rest of the solar cycle. Now what should I do?, _says Vulgar as he walks off.

* * *

**The mysterious figure reappears. So many questions are probably bubbling up in your head. Unfortunately, I can't answer any of those questions, not yet at least. Also, Vulgar is terrible at stealth! At least now he has something to really work on. The next chapters in this series will not be going on daily in Vulgar's Academy days, or else this fic will go on too long. So, if any of you have any characters or scenes you want to request, feel free to pm me. However, if a scene goes against my original plan, I will not accept. With all that out of the way, see til next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back transformer fans! Really hope you all loved last chapter, if not then tell why so I can improve (remember, I'm only human ;)). Anyway, I'm post this chapter earlier than usually because I'll be going on vacation for all of next week going into the beginning of the following. I just want to give chapter 5 to you guys before I leave. Where I'll be staying there is almost zero internet (It's the country, what did you expect *shrugs*). Hope you love this new chapter, it takes place two weeks after last chapter. Enjoy**

**Combat Room**

"Alright, begin!" commands Kup.

Five drones run towards Hot Rod with swords in their servos. Hot Rod jumps above them, then points both of his fist at the drones releasing a stream of fire from the three pipes on his arms. The Drones instantly either melt or explode, Hot Rod lands behind them, smirking as usual. Another batch of drones run toward Dice. Dice unsheathes her white katana and dashes towards past them, slicing them so fast that she isn't even seen until she appears behind them. Dice slowly sheaths her katana as the drones crumble into bite size pieces. Next, about eight or more drones dash towards Vulgar. Unlike the other two, Vulgar engages his enemies in melee combat, using his axe to bash and cut the drones. Vulgar slashes the last one in half before walking away from the pile of broken drones to stand with Hot Rod and Dice in front of the rest of the class.

"Excellent work! You all destroyed all of the drones that went up to you." said Kup.

"You say that like it's a good thing" said the custodian bot grimly as he looks at all the broken parts he has to clean up.

"That was awesome!" said Whirl as the next group of bots prepare to do their tests.

"Yeah, guess it was a good thing we installed those flame throwers into your arms huh." said Skids patting Hot Rod on the back.

"Yeah, I am definitely not the bot I use to be two weeks ago. That old geezer sure knows how to teach." said Hot Rod.

At the mention of that title, Kup throws a can at Hot Rod's head.

"Ow! Geez, can't take a simple joke." mutters Hot Rod while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, Dice nice move you did back there, I didn't even see you move!" said Vulgar.

"Thanks, you've gotten really good too." said Dice with a smile.

"Alright tin cans! Listen up!" said Kup as the last group walked back to the others. "Since all have done so well with the drones, I've decided to give you all a treat."

Everybot looks at each other in confusion, they all knew by now that Kup never does anything nice.

"Instead of fighting drones, from now on you will be fighting hard-light holograms!" finished Kup.

"W-what? You sure we're ready for that?" asked one Autobot.

"If your not, you might as well just leave my class room 'cause if you think real Decepticons are gonna be that easy to defeat, then you're just stupid. By training with hard-light holograms, you'll get to see how real Decepticons fight, which will definitely help you in the war. After all, this Autobot Academy, not boot camp." said Kup.

"What kind of Decepticons will we be fighting sir?" asked Bulkhead.

"Good question, Bulkhead. Each of you will be fighting a 'con that is just as powerful as you are. As you progress, your enemies will become grow stronger. You will also not fight the same enemy everytime, that way you can't really learn their moves 'cause in the war, you'll have to fight a variety of enemies." said Kup.

"So, can I go first? I've been waiting to destroy something that can actually match my skills!" said Whirl enthusiastically.

"Okay Whirl, step over here." said Kup motioning to the front of the fighting area.

As soon as Whirl steps over there, a beam of light scans him.

"_Subject: Whirl. Power level: 6 out of 10. Searching for equal enemy..." _droned the computer. _"Enemy found, downloading..."_

A beam of light appears and a random light grey Seeker appears.

"I'm equal to one of those mindless Seekers?! That's not even funny, give me a real enemy." said Whirl.

"Sorry, the computer doesn't lie Whirl, that's Seeker is your equal. You should be proud, Seekers are Megatron's elite soldiers." said Kup.

"Well, when you put that way," says Whirl looking up and down the Seeker before getting into a fighting stance, "bring it on!"

The Seeker charges forward, Whirl dashes towards him and tries to land a punch. The Seeker uses his heel thrusters to boost himself over Whirl, dodging the attack. As He hovers, the Seeker launches a barrage of laser blasts from the blasters on his arms. As the blast are hitting him, Whirl jumps towards the Seeker, grabbing him. The Seeker tries to get Whirl off by punching him, but Whirl takes the punches and smashes his right claw into the Seeker's chestplate. The Seeker starts to lose control and falls back to the floor with Whirl on top. Whirl keeps punching the Seeker until it goes offline. The Seeker disappears.

_"Test complete." _the computer drones.

"Interesting strategy Whirl, you disabled the Seeker's flight capabilities by damaging the Energon flow going to his thrusters."

"Thanks, though to be honest, I wasn't really thinking of that. I was actually trying to rip out his spark chamber, thought that would be an easier way to end things" said Whirl.

"Okay, a little brutal, but still an acceptable idea." said Kup.

_Bell rings_

"That's it for today bots! Tomorrow we will continue with the rest of you!" said Kup.

**At the end of the day after Vulgar's classes**

"That was some training." said Dice who was walking next to Vulgar.

"Yeah, today was kind of a long day. Glad we can finally talk outside the class." said Vulgar.

"Hey, where do you go at the end of the day?" asked Dice.

"I just head back to my dorm." said Vulgar.

"You ever explore the city?" asked Dice smirking.

"Uh, no. I really didn't you could leave the campus." said Vulgar.

"It's okay as long as you don't get caught. What do you say?" asked Dice, looking Vulgar in the optics.

"Well, as long as we don't get caught right?" said Vulgar.

"Yes! Come on, we can go right now." said Dice grabbing Vulgar's servo and running.

"Whoa! Where are we going?" asked Vulgar as he was dragged down the hallways.

"Shhhh! We don't want anybody knowing where we're going." said Dice.

"But where are we going? There are security guards across the campus." said Vulgar a little quieter.

"Just follow me." said Dice, after which winks at Vulgar and starts to walk into an elevator.

As the Elevator reaches the last floor below the surface, the duo gets off. Dice walks to a wall and pries it open, revealing a secret tunnel. Dice walks in, motioning for Vulgar to follow. He reluctantly follows, after which sealing the wall. They start to walk through the tunnel. "How did you know about this tunnel?" asks Vulgar.

"I stumbled on it while exploring this place, it leads to the outside." said Dice.

"What do you want to do when we do get to the other side?" asked Vulgar.

"Hmm, i was thinking we could just walk around, then head back. We don't want anyone noticing we were gone." said Dice.

"Okay" said Vulgar walking next to Dice.

_"Hissssss"_

_"_What was that?" asked Dice.

"Don't know." said Vulgar as they both turned to their left. They were met with a pair of yellow optics. Vulgar and Dice started to back up slowly as the creature revealed itself. It had two legs in the front and five large ones in the back. It had two sharp mandibles in front that snapped open and close. The bug started to move closer the pair before charging at them! Vulgar slams his fist onto the bug's head, sending it flying back where it came from. Dice gives him a thumbs up before staring in horror at the tunnel. Vulgar follows her gaze at looks to see about fifty or more yellow optics staring at them from the dark.

**That ends this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation in a place with barely any internet. Hope this chapter makes up for it :). For those who need a better description for the Insecticon, just type in Insecticon WFC and click on the first picture that shows up. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back Transformers fans :D! Hope you all loved last chapter. Cause if you did, then this one will be even more enjoyable. Oh, and big thanks to MisFit-Kiwi for helping me with this chapter. Alright, enough talking, let's get to the story. Enjoy ;).**

Vulgar and Dice stare at the seemingly endless number of Insecticons in the tunnel. The one that Vulgar hit gets back up and prepares to attack. "Why are there so many Insecticons here?!" asked Dice as kicks the Insecticon coming at them. The rest sprout wings and charge at her. Vulgar grabs Dice's servo and runs in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing? We can handle them!" screamed Dice.

"No we can. There are probably hundreds of those down here. We need to focus on getting out of here and back to the Academy." said Vulgar.

"Fine. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this place."

"Okay, but first we need to get out of here. That should be too hard with you here though." said Vulgar with a smile.

"Right." said Dice with a smile. She had to admit, Vulgar was really good at keeping positive in bad situations.

_"Hissssssssss!" _

The Insecticons were closing in on the two. Some were flying, while others were crawling on the floor, ceilling and walls. "These things are persistent! How are we going to get out of here with out these things following us?" asked Dice.

"Maybe we can lead them into a passage and seal them in it." said Vulgar, glancing back at the Insecticons.

"That might just might work. But what are we going to use to blow the passage? We don't have any guns or explosives." said Dice.

"Oh, right." said Vulgar. _If that won't work, then what will?_

"That's far enough."

The Insecticons suddenly stop chasing Vulgar and Dice. "Huh? What happened?" asked Dice.

Vulgar turns to look at the bot in front of him who ordered the Insecticons. "Who are you?" Vulgar asked.

"The names Hound, are you two okay?" asked the green Autobot.

"Yeah, why did those monsters stop?" asked Dice.

"Because I trained the to listen me. I'm the security executive for the Academy and I need these guys to patrol the tunnels under here from Decepticons. By the way, I'm going to need to take you two back to the building for questioning." said Hound with a little more authority than before.

"Fine, but we weren't doing anything wrong." laments Vulgar as he and Dice are walked back to a tunnel leading to the exit.

* * *

**5 Hours later: **

"I hope you two learned your lesson." said Hound, standing in next to Vulgar and Dice as they look surprised at the recreation room filled with spilled oil, energon, and other things that need not be mentioned.

"We have to clean all of this?!" asked Dice.

"Yup, be sure to to get under the tables too, we have a couple of real slobs in in this Academy." said Hound as he walks away while closing the door.

"Can't believe this is our punishment. I was actually expecting us to get expelled!" said Vulgar.

"Tell me about it, I still can't believe we got caught! Though to be honest I didn't know there were Insecticons down there." said Dice.

"I hope we never have to go through that again. Those Insecticons looked like they could even take on Decepticons!" said Vulgar as he scrubs under a cabinet.

"No way, Decepticons could never loose to mindless bugs like those." said Dice, as she mops up some spilled Energon.

"How do you know that?" asked Vulgar.

"Let's just say, I've seen what they can do." said Dice.

"They must have did something terrible to you. You want to talk about it?" asked Vulgar with concern.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about." said Dice.

"Okay." said Vulgar as he tried to think of something to break the ice.

After a few minutes, Dice says "Are you going to the party later tonight? You know, after we finish out punishment."

"I might, are you?"

"Definitely, I haven't been to a party in a while." said Dice.

"Cool, you don't mind me coming with you, do you?" asked Vulgar.

"Not at all, let's just finish up here." said Dice with a smile.

Vulgar and Dice then continued working, only this time with renewed zeal. After they finish, they both leave for the party that is in another part of the Academy. As they head down the corridor leading to the party, Vulgar and Dice clearly here to loud pumping music. "Sound like they already started." said Dice.

"Yeah." said Vulgar as they reach the party. When Vulgar opens the door, he and Dice are almost blown away by the blast of music that goes passed them.

"Wow." Dice and Vulgar say in unison as they stare into the room. There was a huge dance floor, with Autobots already getting down on. On the right was a bar and small tables, with two or three chairs next to them. To the left were larger tables with six or even ten chairs. Almost every chair was empty since most bots were either dancing or drinking. Vulgar and Dice walk up to the bar table and sit down. A small red and white bot walks up to them from behind the counter. "What can I get you?" asked the small bot.

"Swerve! What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Vulgar.

"I work here! Did I ever tell you that how me and Blur wanted to open a bar together? Well I'm living that dream now, though I'm only here while parties are going on." said Swerve.

"Blur? the racer? You know him?" asked Dice.

"Yes I do ma'am, he even gave me his number, though there must have been some kind of mistake since the number didn't actually work." laments Swerve.

_That's just sad, _thought Vulgar and Dice in unison.

"But, we still have the same dream, so everything's okay!" said Swerve.

"Oookay, can I just have a cup of regular Enegon." said Dice.

"Me too" said Vulgar.

"Coming right up!" said Swerve as went to get the drinks.

"How do you know that bot?" asked Dice.

"I kind of met him my first day here. I know, he can be quite the talkative one." said Vulgar while scratching the back of his head.

"Here you go, guys. Drinks on the house, but only for your first drinks." said Swerve as he went to attend to another customer. Vulgar and Dice start to sip on their drinks.

Meanwhile, Melanoid and Barrage are sitting at a table doing, well, nothing really. "I can't believe we have to be here, I hate being at parties." said Melanoid.

"I know, but Ultra Magnus wanted us to be here to make sure nothing bad happens here." said Barrage.

"Well, at least they have good drinks here. A little too strong, but it's still good." said Melanoid.

The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, watch them. "I can't believe they have chaperones here for us. It's not like were immature Protoforms." said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe is too interested in staring at Melanoid to answer.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" said Sunstreaker as he slaps his brother.

"Sorry, she's just so irresistable.' said Sideswipe.

"Get over it, she's way out of your league." said Sunstreaker.

"There is no barrier in love!"

"Sorry, I meant you have no league, so don't even try." said Sunstreaker.

"Hey! You know what, I'm going to prove you wrong by going over there and getting her!" says Sideswipe as he marches over to where Melanoid is. All Sunstreaker can do is shake his head and walk off.

"Hey beautiful, what's shaking." says Sideswipe to Melanoid.

Melanoid just rolls her optics. _Maybe if I ignor him, he'll go away, _she thought. She thought wrong. Sideswipe decides, in all his wisdom, to sit next to Melanoid and put his arm around her. As soon as his arm touches her, Melanoid punches Sideswipe in the face. Sideswipe lands hard on the floor.

"Ow." he says with pain as he tries to pick himself up.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." says Melanoid without even looking at Sideswipe.

"I think my brother's calling me." says Sideswipe as he hurries away with as much dignity as possible. _I see she wants to play hard to get, but I won't back down, _Sideswipe thinks as he comes toward Sunstreaker, currently having more success with a fembot than Sideswipe.

"So, how did it go?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Great, I even got her number." Sideswipe lied.

"Liar, I saw the whole thing." said Sunstreaker with a smirk.

Sideswipe facepalms himself as Sunstreaker burst out laughing. _This is going to be a long night, _he laments.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter, hope you liked it! The party's going to last next chapter too :). If anyone has any suggestions for certain scenes, PM me or say so in your review. Again, many thanks to Misfit-Kiwi for helping me with this chapter. Be sure to Review and see you next time! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Welcome back Transformers fans! Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot going on. That and I was kind of hoping more people would review. But all of that is in the past now, so let's get to the story!**

* * *

It's late at night and the party is still going on. A lot of bots were dancing their sparks out on the dance floor. While others were simply chilling while drinking energon. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well not everyone. "What exactly is this?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"A party, sir." answered Answered one of the students there.

"Who authorized this!" Asked Ultra Magnus, though he had a good idea who.

"Heh, that would be me boss bot" said A white Autobot with a blue visor and racing stripes.

"Jazz, I should have known you had something to do with this. I don't even need to ask why, knowing you" said Ultra Magnus with a hint of distaste.

"Hey, I just thought the young bots could loosen up after a month of studying and training. Plus, gives me a change to let loose a bit myself" said Jazz in the quirky attitude he had.

"Well this ends now. These bots have a lot of training to do tomorrow and I want them well rested."said Ultra Magnus with some authority.

"Yes sir"said Jazz with slouched shoulders indicating he didn't like the change of pace.

Jazz walks up to the DJ. "Hey Blaster, turn it off for a sec, Magnus wants to shut down the fun."

"Just when this place started to turn up. Fine." Said Blaster as he turned down the music and handed Jazz a mic of some sort.

"Listen up bots and femmes, the parties over. Magnus wants all of you to get to your dorms for recharge, tomorrow is a big day." Said Jazz. He then left, not wanting to see the dirty looks some of the others were giving him.

"Oh come on! I barely did anything here!" Said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker simply rolled his optics and dragged his brother with him as they left.

"Well, looks like we should have came earlier." Said Vulgar as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, but the time we spent in that tunnel was pretty cool." Said Dice with a smile on her faceplate. Vulgar smiled back.

"So, I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Said Vulgar.

"Okay, bye." Said Dice as she walked away. Vulgar started walking to his dorm too.

By the time he got there, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were already in recharge. Vulgar heads to his berth. He activates his in recharge stasis mode and closes his optics as they start to shut down. "Today was a long day and interesting day." He says just before he enters stasis.

A six legged mini drone with a camera optic scurries away into a crevice in the wall. It's video feed transfers to a monitor in a black room. A shadowed figure watches the data carefully. "This academy has some interesting Autobots. This one in particular has some potential." He says.

"I'll be sure to keep an optic on him." The mystery bot.

"Yes sir." Said another bot on another screen.

* * *

"Argh!" Shouts Brawn as he is the tossed into a large rock. The creature who did that was a Chaosteros, a monstrous alien creature that stood on two legs, had smaller clawed arms and possessed teeth sharp enough to tear through a Cybertronian's plating. Ironhide wanted all of his class to face this beast together. To make sure it didn't go out of control, the Chaosteros had a shock collar that would knock it out if necessary via remote.

"Ha!" Smokescreen shouted as he jumped on the beast's back and started punching it. Said Beast roared and tried to reach the smaller Autobot But failed.

Vulgar came up on the Chaosteros' side and started blasting in while Airraid provided an almost perfect air strike with his jet mounted blisters also. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drive parallel to each other with a metal rope tied between them. They then trip the beast and tie the rope around it's legs when he falls.

"Good team work bots. Though Smokescreen, there was no need for you to jump on the Chaosteros' back." Said Ironhide.

"I know, I just thought it would be fun, since it can't reach me." Said Smokescreen with a shrug.

"When your at war, having fun isn't something you worry about kid. An attitude like that can get you killed." Said Ironhide. "Alright, let's release this thing back in the wild."

"What?! But sir, what if it attacks us again?" Said a blue femme.

"Quit whining Strongarm, we beat it once, if it gets out of control we'll beat it again." Said Sideswipe.

"Plus, this is its home planet, we have to release it." Said Ironhide. The Autobots had taken a ship to the planet LV-117 for training against creatures with more power.

"So we're just going to bring it back out there into the jungle?" Asked Vulgar.

"No, we're going to untie it and then it can go back itself. That jungle is too dangerous to go into with the little weapons we have on us." Said Ironhide.

After the bots untie the Chaosteros, it heads back into it's domain with out any violence. The Autobots all get back on the ship and start to head off planet.

"Alright, hope you bots learned some lesson from this experience, we won't be coming back here in a while." Says Ironhide. Just then, a large rock scrapes against the hull of the ship, ripping a large hole there. A few of the students are sucked out and begin to fall to the planet below.

"Scrap! Seal the hole!" Shouts Ironhide. A bot named Windcharger uses his magnetic abilities to seal it before any other students can be sucked out.

"Looks like we will be coming back to LV-117 sooner than I thought." mutters Ironhide grimly.

Back on the Planet, four figures renter the atmosphere and land it the jungle.

"Got to work on that landing." Said Vulgar as he gets up and rubs his head. He looks around at where he is and starts to look worried.

"Great, now we're back on this planet." Said Sideswipe sarcastically.

"And in the Jungle, the place Ironhide said was really dangerous." Said Strongarm.

"That's fine with me, I like danger." Said Smokescreen as he surveys the weird trees around him.

"Hey, I like danger just as the next bot, but maybe being in a dangerous jungle with no way of contacted our instructor is too much danger." Said Sideswipe.

"What do we do now?" Asked Strongarm.

"Well for starters, maybe we should apologize to him." Says Vulgar pointing at the Chaosteros that. Was currently staring at the four bots like they were sacks of meat.

To Be Continued

* * *

**And that concludes this long awaited chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, I know I probably frustrated you with not posting since before. But its okay, because im back to writing. By the way, the Chaosteros and LV-117 are not mine, they are actually apart of transformers ficion. You can look them up if you want. If you have any ideas you would like to see in this story, PM me about it. But definitely review this story, like i said before they keep me going ;). Until next time, bye!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! I really hope you liked last chapter. This one I got help from Greendog. She's a great writer you should check out. Also, I'm giving her permission to write a sort of series of short stories based on this Fanfic. Be sure to check that out when she puts it up.**

**Misfit-Kiwi- yeah, I know I left you at a cliffhanger, but that's what makes a story more interesting ;). Don't worry, they will be found, eventually.**

**Mywinx14- I will definitely use those two. But not right now, first Vulgar and the others have to go through this mess. Thank you for offering your OCs, I really appreciate it :).**

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Nice Chaosteros, remember us? We're your friends." Said Sideswipee in a way to try to calm the beast down. It had the exact opposite. The Chaosteros, obviously remembering the battle it had with the bots, roared in anger.

"Oh Yeah, he definitely remembers us!" Said Smokescream as he and the others start to run for there lives.

"Another great idea from Sideswipe." Said Strongarm sarcastically, receiving a glare from Sideswipe.

While the bots were having trouble moving through the jungle, the larger Chaosteros was simply running through the trees and vegetation.

"For a creature so big, that Chaosteros sure is fast." Said Vulgar in amazement.

"Try not to admire the creature that's trying to eat us." Said Strongarm.

"I'm tired of running, I say we attack!" Said Smokescreen as he makes a u-turn and heads towards the Chaosteros. The beast roars at him and charges. Smokescreen slides under it and runs up its tail and on to it's back. Thinking that the previous trick will work again, Smokescreen punches the Chaosteros repeatedly. The Chaosteros smashes it's back against the trunk of large tree, knocking Smokescreen out. He falls on to the ground, hard.

"Smokescreen! Get up!" Vulgar shouts, as he and the others race towards him as the Chaosteros prepares to eat him whole. Vulgar picks up a sharp stick and hurls it at the larger beast, hitting it in the eye. As expected the Chaosteros roars in pain and looks, with it's one good eye, to see who attacked it.

"Hey, how about you pick on someone your own size!" Shouts Vulgar, getting the creature's attention.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, get Smokescreen to safety. I'll draw the Chaosteros away from here and come back!" Said Vulgar as he runs like he never ran before.

Sideswipe and Strongarm look at each other then run to get Smokescreen. They each grab a side and run deeper into the jungle.

"You think Vulgar will be able to escape that thing?" Asked Strongarm.

"Don't worry, Vulgar is pretty fast. Not as fast as me, but fast enough to get away from the Chaosteros." Said Sideswipe. Strongarm nods before looking up ahead at the clearing they were approaching. It had a lot of destroyed trees around it, almost as if something crashed through there.

"Hey, is that a ship?" Asked Strongarm as she points to a medium sized metal object.

"It is! Let's go check it out, it might have supplies we could use to fix Smokescreen." Said Sideswipe. Strongarm groans in frustration. She knew that a law prohibits entering another Cybertronian's ship without permission. Strongarm just couldn't remember exactly which law, or she would have said so to Sideswipe.

Meanwhile, Vulgar continues his run for his life. "Scrapscrapscrapscrap!" He shouted to himself as the Chaosteros roars behind him as it gets closer and closer to eating Vulgar. Vulgar slides under a large root that sticks out the ground. The Chaosteros smashes through it like its glass.

"Doesn't anything stop this thing?!" Vulgar says as he continues to run, hoping he can escape this monster.

"So, you found any medic looking stuff here?" Asked Sideswipe who was watching Smokescreen to see if he wakes up soon. Smokescreen had cracks all over his body.

"No, I don't know who has this ship, but it doesn't look like there's anything of use here." Said Strongarm with a sigh. Neither her or Sideswipe were medics and if Smokescreen is seriously injured, they can't help.

"Screeeeeeeech"

Strongarm looked at Sideswipe when they both heard the sound.

"Don't look at me!" Sideswipe says with servos raised. Both him and Strongarm head out the ship and look to see what made the noise, hoping it isn't the Chaosteros. They are met with something possibly worse. A large flock of small metal birds where flying towards the ship. And they looked hungry.

"They must think we're food!" Shouted Strongarm.

"Ya think?!" Sideswipe shouted back, as he closes the door way to inside the ship.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Strongarm.

"So those things don't get to Snokescreen while he's in stasis. We have to take these birds out ourselves." Says Sideswipe as he picks up a large enough stick, then tosses one to Strongarm. She catches it easily and nods at him before turning towards the ever approaching flock of menacing metallic birds.

Vulgar, while in his Cybertronian car mode, rides through the dense jungle. The Chaosteros not very far. Vulgar transforms when ones across a mud pit. Remembering something Ironhide once taught him, he jumps in the pit and rubs mud all over him.

"Gonna need a good bath after this." Said Vulgar. He's interrupted when heard the beast's approaching foot steps. Vulgar ducks behind a large tree trunk. The Chaosteros comes near and smells the air, hoping to pick up the Autobot's scent. It walks away, apparently not sensing Vulgar. Said Autobot looks over the root and sees the Chaosteros is gone. Vulgar let's out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Said Vulgar, until he looks up in front of him to see the Chaosteros' snout in his face.

"This is a lot harder then I thought it would be!" Said Sideswipe as he and Strongarm are over whelmed by the small but mighty birds.

"Wish the students in our class were here to help! Or at least just Ironhide!" Said Strongarm. Just then, a red Cybertronian truck and a yellow Cybertronian car charge in. They transform and start attacking the birds.

"Ironhide!" Said Strongarm.

"Sunstreaker?!" Said Sideswipe. "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to save your skid plates!" Said Ironhide.

"Yeah, what he said. Where's Vulgar and Smokescreen?" Asked Sunstreaker as he bats a bird away.

"Smoke's in the ship. Vulgar went to distract a Chaosteros so we could get Smokescreen's unconscious form away." Said Strongarm.

"Scrap! I'm going after him, you kids stay here." Said Ironhide as he starts to run towards Vulgar's signal (All the students have tracers on them).

Meanwhile, a high pitched sound rings out through the forest. The flock of birds suddenly stop attacking and head over the forest to an unknown location.

"That was weird." Said Sunstreaker.

Just before the Chaosteros attacks, it is attacked by a large flock of metallic birds. They manage to drive it off in a matter of minutes, leaving Vulgar sitting there in speechless shock. Suddenly a large figure wearing a body cloak walks out of no where. One of the birds lands on the figure's shoulder and shreeches at Vulgar.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Says the mysterious mech. If Vulgar could gulp, he would right now.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious Mech? How does he control those birds? Why is he on the planet? All questions you probably have running your head right now. Stick with this story and you'll find the answers ;). Review, favorite, follow and/or pm if you like my story so far or if you have suggestions! Until we next meet! See ya :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**And, I'm back! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I really appreciate those wgho have stuck with this story since its first chapter (I'm looking at you Kiwi :)). Now to answer some reviews ^_^**

**Mywinx14: You'll see your OCs, can't promise in the exit chapter, but you'll see them soon ;). Also, I recommend getting an account here so you favorite stories and never miss a chapter.**

**Misfit-Kiwi: Thanks! And I stopped there to get you all hooked for the next chapter. Cliffhangers are the best ways to end a story ;).**

Vulgar looked up at the cloaked mech. The bot was obviously taller than Vulgar, though the cloak covered the it's feet, if he had any. Through the slits in the hooded area of the cloak, Vulgar could see that the strange mech had yellow optics, which were quite bright in the dense jungle they were in. The only part of the Mach that was not covered by the cloak were his servos, though they looked more like claws. The bird that was on the mysterious bot's shoulder was red with sharp feathered metallic wings. It's optics were bright yellow as well.

"Are you going to thank me or are you just going to keep staring at me like a creep?" Asked the mech in sort of a accent.

"Sorry. Uh, thanks for the save. Who are you?" Vulgar asked curiously as he started to get up.

"Hm, I'd tell you, but you would neither understand nor believe me." Said the mech, almost too proudly.

"Okay, well I'm Vulgar. Me and my friends crashed here after we were sucked out of our ship." Said Vulgar. "You would happen to have a long range communicator would you?"

"No, I came here on my own and do not wish to be pestered by others." Said the mech as he turned his back on Vulgar.

Vulgar was about to head back the way he came before realizing that he had gotten lost from running around from that Chaosteros. Mentally slapping himself in the face, Vulgar turn around towards the cloaked mech and walked up to him.

"Hey, uh, I'm kind of lost. Is there any chance you could guide me to the nearest clearing. That way I can be seen better for a ship to pick me up." Said Vulgar, hoping that a search party is being held to find him and his friends. He also hoped Sideswipe and Strongarm were able to bring Smokescreen to a safe place to be repaired. Guess he had a lot to hope for.

"Fine follow me young one." Said the cloaked mech, snapping Vulgar from his inner thoughts. The two walked side by side in silence for a few minutes. It was killing Vulgar, so he decided to break the ice.

"So, what exactly do you do here?" Vulgar asked. It was a honest question, he had been wondering it for a while now.

"I've been enhancing the life on this planet and accelerating there DNA to fit different needs and standards." Stated the mech flatly.

"In Cybertronian please." Said Vulgar with a smile.

"Meaning, I've using my abilities to alter life here, it's an experiment I've been doing." Said the mech.

"So you been changing life here for your own personal experiments? That doesn't sound right, I mean they didn't ask for that." Said Vulgar looking around at the jungle, wondering how this place was before this bot came and changed it.

"I don't expect a simple mortal such as yourself to understand. My intellect is unmatched." Said the mech.

"But you can just go to other worlds and change the way they are! They were created for a purpose and your changing that." Said Vulgar, he didn't like the idea of someone's purpose being changed by some outside force.

"Pfft, what do you know about purpose? I am a perfectionist, I came to this planet to perfect life. This place was a waste land before I turned it into a thriving jungle. All I want is for life to continue to grow. That would not have happened if I didn't come here." Said the mech, he was angry but his voice was leveled and he did shout.

"But about the life that was already here? Did you change them too? You may think your perfecting life, but your really messing it up." Said Vulgar. This bot may have saved his life, but Vulgar didn't appreciate what the strange mech was doing here.

"I think you need to watch your tone young bot. The descendants of those former creatures here are living in much better conditions than ever before. I've really helped them, and they appreciate it." Said the mech.

Before Vulgar could respond to the mech's statement, a large organic bird with four wings and razor sharp teeth came and tackled the cloaked mech, causing the metal bird on his shoulder to fly off. Shaking off his shock of the situation, Vulgar jumps in and tries to pry the creature off of the cloaked mech. Vulgar may not like him, but he still hates to see anyone die. The bird swipes at Vulgar with its long lizard like tail. Vulgar grabs it and swings the creature off of the mech. See that it's out numbered, the bird sends a fire ball hurling at the pair from its mouth and flys off. Vulgar jumps out of the way, expecting the mech to do the same. But the fire ball hits the cloaked mech too fast, instantly burning off the cloak.

"Whoa!" Says Vulgar as he jumps back when he sees the cloaked mech's true form. The mech was light green, with no feet and six arms. Each pair, from the lowest to the top, was bigger than the last. At the mech's chest, he had a glowing yellow orb, possibly his spark.

"So much for appreciation." The mech muttered to himself.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Vulgar, extremely cautious about the mech.

The mech sighed. "I guess there is no point in keeping secrets now. My name is Quintus Prime, one of the original Thirteen Primes." Said Quintus Prime.

At that moment, Ironhide drove in and came in between the two mech's.

"Kid! You alright?" Asked Ironhide, looking over Vulgar to make sure he wasn't harmed. Vulgar nodded, but didn't say anything. He was too shocked by the fact that he was in the presence of a Prime. Ironhide looked up at the Quintus, before realizing who he was.

"Q-Quintus Prime! How?" A confused Ironhide said. He never really believed all those creation myths, but here was an actual member of the original Thirteen Primes.

"So you were lying before about why you're here?" Vulgar asked, though he was very cautious about the newly revealed Prime, Vulgar didn't know what he could do.

"No, I truly came here to perfect life here using the Emberstone I carry. " Stated Quintus as he seemingly floated towards Ironhide. "And who are you?" Quintus added.

"Names Ironhide and I'm here to take Vulgar back where we came from." Replied Ironhide as he grabbed Vulgar's arm and started heading in one direction.

"That just so happens to be the way I'm heading. We can head there together." Said Quintus as he floated the way Ironhide and Vulgar were walking. Ironhide gave a low groan but continued walking that way too since he didn't know any other way back.

(...)

"So, your telling me that you guys help defend me from a ferocious Chaosteros, brought me to a crashed ship, then defeated a swarm of Angry metal birds?" Asked Smokescreen after hearing Sideswipe's tale of there adventure.

"Yup, I sure did." Said Sideswipe before getting slugged on the head by Strongarm. "Ow! I mean we sure did."

"How did you guys repair me? None of you are medics in training." Stated Smokescreen while scratching the top of his helm.

"Sunstreaker found medical tools and files to help us fix you. Though I don't think we did everything right." Said Strongarm.

Just then they hear footsteps coming from outside the ship. Looking at each other they all run outside to go see who it is, though Smokescreen ran a little slower because of recently being repaired. They are met with Ironhide, Vulgar and a strange mech neither of them recognized.

"Who's that?" Asked Sideswipe pointing at Quintus.

"This is Quintus Prime," Said Vulgar. "He saved me from the Chaosteros when it was about to eat me."

"Okay, why did you bring him with you though?" Asked Sunstreaker.

"Actually, that's my ship you were in." Said Quintus pointing at the ship the four came out of.

"Whatever, can we just leave this place already? I'm getting this organic mess in places I didn't even know I had." Exclaimed Sunstreaker with some disgust.

"Too much info bro." Said Sideswipe as he transformed into his Cybertronian alternate mode. "But I agree, we should get out of here."

"Fine, but we are not coming back to this place as long as I'm your teacher." Said Ironhide as he drives off, followed by Strongarm, Sideswipe. Smokescreen and Sunstreaker.

Vulgar was about to transform too, but Quintus grabs his shoulder. "Here take this with you." He says handing Vulgar what looks like a some sort of metallic shard.

"What's this for?"Vulgar asked holding it it up to the light of the yellow sun in the sky.

"Just consider it a souvenir. But don't tell anyone about it." Said Quintus warningly.

"Oookay." Said Vulgar, putting the shard in his subspace, fully intending on showing Dice when he got back.

"Alright then, begone. I have more work to do here." Said Quintus as he started to float back towards his ship.

"Okay. Thanks for saving me earlier!" Said Vulgar as he transformed and drove off after the others, hoping they didn't leave already.

"Hm, are you sure it was wise to give him that?" Asked a metallic bird that flew and landed on Quintus' shoulder.

"Of course, I'd never just give that to anyone. Now be silent, I have much work to do here." Replied Quintus to the Bird.

"Whatever." It said as it flew off to go look for something to prey on.

(...)

As the ship the students and Ironhide were on left, the planet grew farther and farther away.

"I hope I never see another organic monster such as the Chaosteros again." Said Smokescreen as he laid back in his seat.

"You had it easy Smoke. Look at me, I'm filthy." Said Sunstreaker pointing at the funk on parts of him.

Vulgar wasn't listening to their complaints. He was too busy examining the shard given to him, which was about the size of his servo. It looked as if it was once apart of something. Well, he'd figure it out when he gets back to the Academy. Or, maybe Dice can help me. I see her in Combat class, Vulgar thought to himself. He put the shard back in his subspace and started to drift off into recharge stasis. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

**And that ends this chapter and mini story arc! Hope you all enjoyed it. I won't be on that much next week because I'll be in Florida. I really hope you guys liked my story. Please review/pm/follow/favorite if you liked it :). Until next time, bye! :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**-I'm back! How are you guys? Hopefully good. If not, I hope my story brightens your day :). The dorm scene here I got from Greendogg who kindly wrote it for me :). Now! To answer some reviews: **

**Storm: Okay, I get it. Yeah I've heard of those transformers stories before, they are becoming very popular on fanfiction. Hope you have success with your stories :). **

After a great evening out with friends, Dice was ready to call it a night. She entered her dorm room to find her roommates preoccupied. One femme, who was lilac purple with white and dark blue markings. Her amber optics looked up from the desk.

"Oh, you're back." she said.

"Nice to see you too, Dusk." Dice replied in a sarcastic tone.

Dusk was one of the most popular femmes on campus. While she was good with following instructions and taking charge when necessary, she also had a reputation for being extremely stuck up and insulting others, particularly new students.

"Don't mind her, Flare-Up had us take a make up test." said Firestar.

"Thanks, for the heads up." Dice replied.

"That explains why you weren't at the party earlier."

Dusk dropped the stylus she was holding and glanced at Dice.

"You got in?! What'd you do, slip some bot twenty credits at the door?"

"No, it was Jazz's idea...you know how he is." said Dice.

"Right, so who was there?" Dusk asked.

"Eh, everyone we know...plus a new student who got here a few days ago." Dice explained as she sat down on her berth.

Dusk raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's she like?"

"He's...pretty nice, actually." Dice answered.

Dusk snickered.

Dice gave her a serious look.

"Stuff it, Dusk...what is it with you and putting down new students?"

"Look, we all pull our own weight around here, it's not my fault that the new bots can't keep up." said Dusk.

"You could at least be a little nicer about it." Firestar pointed out.

"Who asked you, Firestar?" Dusk growled, making the crimson red and orange femme back up.

(...)

A silver ship lands on a landing platform. The rumbling of its large thrusters slowly turns off. A door on the side of the ship opens and a group of mechs and femmes exit the shuttle. Ironhide, the group's teacher, goes in front and starts speaking.

"Alright, the solar cycle's 'bout done. Get to you're dorms and stay outta trouble." Said Ironhide. Everybot there groaned and went back inside the large Academy residents building.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Vulgar walked inside the large building together.

"So, let me guess, you guys aren't going back in your dorms." Said Vulgar once they had gotten away from the others.

"Of course not! It might surprise you, but we're expert pranksters and now is the time to strike." Said Sideswipe, slamming his fist into the palm of his servo.

"Strike at what?" Asked Vulgar, looking at Sunstreaker with a raised optic ridge.

The yellow mech shrugged. "Beats me, he's the one who usually comes up with these things."

"You bet! Which is why I'm the smart one." Said Sideswipe boastfully.

"Is that why your failing two of your classes?" Asked Sunstreaker.

"Street smart, not book smart." Sideswipe replied.

"Whatever, just tell me what this prank is all about." Demanded Vulgar impatiently.

Sideswipe looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then pulled Vulgar and Sunstreaker into a huddle, much to the latter's protest. Sideswipe whispered to them the plan.

"No way! Are you crazy?!" Shouted Vulgar.

"Shhhh! You want to wake everyone up! And it's not that crazy." Said Sideswipe.

"Trust me, that is a crazy one." Said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, but we'll go down in history for it!" Said Sideswipe.

"Or we'll go down in flames. Seriously, you don't want to mess with that guy." Said Vulgar cautiously, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"He's not even going to know it's us! It will be an in and out job." Said Sideswipe.

"What do you mean us? I don't know about you, but I am not interested in getting expelled." Said Sunstreaker.

"Come on bro! We've been pulling pranks since the beginning of time! You just can't pass this up." Said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker sighs, "Fine, but if we get caught, it's on you."

"Yes! What about you Vulgar? You coming?"

"Nah, I'm way to tired to pull off something like that. Plus, I don't want to get in trouble if you two get caught." Said Vulgar, already starting to walk away from the other two.

"Alright, but you'll missing all the fun." Said Sideswipe.

"Hey genius, your dorm's that way." Said Sunstreaker amusingly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go tell Dice something." Said Vulgar.

"I think it's too soon to propose, don't you think?" Said Sideswipe, earning a glare from Vulgar.

"It's not that, I just need to talk with her. Privately." Said Vulgar.

"Whatever you say, love bot." Said Sideswipe, giving Sunstreaker a high five before the two walked away.

Vulgar shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to the femme dorms.

(...)

Dice wakes up from her stasis, and starts to pant. It was one of those nightmares again, the worse of the worse. She'd been getting these for awhile now, probably because of her guilty conscience. Usually when Dice gets these nightmares, it takes awhile for her to go back into stasis. So, Dice got up and silently exited her dorm without waking up her roommates. A quick walk around should take her mind off that nightmare.

As she walked around the long hallway, Dice ends up bumping into something. Or someone. The other not landed on his back from the crash, apparently he wasn't looking when he was going either. Dice extends her hand to the fallen bot to help him before realizing who he was. "Vulgar? What are doing here? You do realize this is the femme section right?"

"Wow. No 'hi' or 'how are you?', just 'what are you doing here?' I'm shocked Dice." Vulgar said jokingly as he took Dice's servo and got up.

"Ha, very funny. But what are you doing here?" Said Dice after putting some effort into lifting Vulgar up.

"Well, I'm came to talk with you about this." Said Vulgar, pulling out the shard given to him by Quintus Prime.

"Whoah, what's that?" Asked Dice in amazement.

"When we were on that planet for our survival training, this bot there gave me this." Vulgar said, purposely not mentioning that the 'bot' was a prime.

"That sounds crazy. What do you think it does?" Asked Dice.

"I have no idea to be honest. I just wanted to tell you 'cause, well, I feel your the only one here really trust." Said Vulgar.

Dice, looks down. "Yeah, I trust you too. Speaking of trust, I just wanted to tell you that-" Dice is cut off by a blaring alarm.

"Oh scrap. Yeah, uh, sorry Dice I have to go. We can continue this conversation later." Said Vulgar as he starts to run, knowing all too well why that alarm went off. Dice is left there speechless, before running after Vulgar.

Well, that concludes this chapter. What kind of crazy prank did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pull this time? Does it have anything to do with the alarm? Will I ever stop leaving you guys with cliff hangers? Find out the answers to these questions (well maybe not the last one) and more in the next chapter!


End file.
